Loser in September, Popular in December
by Ellie Clemons
Summary: Kaitlin is just a normal 7th grade girl trying to make it through middle school. But she has one big secret. She is in love with Derrick, the most popular guy in school. To bad he is Jenna's property. How will she win his love? Read to find out!


AUTHORS NOTE!

This story is like if Kaitlin Burke was never a big star and she was just a normal teenage 7th grade girl. If you have never read Secrets of my Hollywood Life it's OK because this story really has nothing to do with it, just a couple characters. I do not own Kaitlin and her Family. Well enjoy reading!

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_O sure_. I thought _pick the pretty one_. I sighed. Life is not fair. Life is really not fair. Derrick was picking her again to be his partner. She is the prettiest girl in the grade. Every guy wanted to be her partner, and every girl wanted to be Derrick's partner. Lately, Derrick has been picking her. Why can't he pick me? I thought. But then I remembered O yeah. I am a dork. Well, I am not exactly a dork, but I am not one of those people you notice. I don't stick out. I wear my hair up all the time. I don't wear makeup. I have glasses. I am smart. But I am happy that I am not noticed. I don't like to be the center of attention. The only reason I want to be pretty and noticeable is for Derrick.

I guess I am alright. Like, I am not super pretty. I am just alright but you can't see because I have bushy eyebrows and big glasses in the way. Then I looked at Jenna and I sighed again. She was really pretty. She always straightens her hair really nice and when her hair isn't down, she has it up really pretty. She wears makeup. Not too much, but just the right amount. She doesn't have glasses. She is just born with perfect vision.

Well, I didn't think my outfit and hair was that bad today. I wore my hair in a bun. That was big. I only wear it in a ponytail. I wore a turquoise shirt with black gauchos. The only problem was I was wearing tennis shoes. Apparently you don't wear tennis shoes in 7th grade. How was I supposed to know? I was the only one wearing tennis shoes besides my best friend, Megan. But, of course, Jenna was one step ahead of me. She wore her hair down and crimped. She wore black leggings and a cute pink and white dress with silver ballet flats. Great. She is so much better then me it makes me sick. And another annoying thing is she is really nice. Ugh!! It is so annoying! I mean, I guess I am nice to; I am one of those people who can't say no and just do what people ask you to do. I am such a pushover. If someone asked me to rob a bank I probably would.

"Hey. Would you—"

"Shut up Kal." I said. I hate Kal. Well, his name is Kaleb but everyone calls him Kal. He is so annoying and he hates me so much. This is ok with me. But he always talks to me. And I always say the same thing. Shut up.

"No. I wanted to ask you to be my partner." He said harshly.

"Oh…um...Ok" I said. I turned red. Wow. I wasn't expecting that. He is always such a jerk to me. Why was he all of the sudden asking me to be his partner? Maybe we were the only ones left. Maybe he was forced to be with me. I looked around and my jaw dropped open. There were like, a least ten people who didn't have partners left. Oh my gosh! He actually chose me by chose!

"Ok." said Kaleb. "We have to make a project on Egyptians. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Why don't you think of an idea for once?" I said.

He seemed hurt by that. I instantly felt bad that I said that. Stupid guilt! So I thought of something quickly. "Uh…um…just… kidding?"

Right when I said it I instantly regretted it. I started turning red again. Then I saw a big grin cross his face. "Just kidding?" He said with a laugh. He seemed pleased that I felt bad for him or that I am even felt sorry because normally I don't. Then I started turning red. He tricked me! That idiot! I hate him even more! I was mad now.

"Jerk." I said.

"Are you 'Just kidding?" he joked.

"No," I said coldly. "This time, I am dead serious."

He said "ooooooh. I am sooo scared."

I've had it. So I walked up to the teacher and said in my sweetest voice, "Can I switch partners? My partner is being mean." And seeing that it was Kal, she aloud me to.

"Fine. But only because it's Kaleb. You can be partners with…Jared over there." Mrs. Turner, my teacher said. Kal looked a little hurt but I was not going to fall for that again. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Very childish but still fun. Then I thought back to what the teacher said. Huh. Jared. Not bad. I am surprised he doesn't have a partner yet. He is like Derricks best friend. He is not bad looking either. Maybe Jared would say how cool I am and then Derrick would fall in love with me…

"Uh…hey?" said Jared. Crap! I was so busy daydreaming that I did not even notice the teacher steer me over to his desk. I was standing awkwardly in front of Jared's desks, looking at the ceiling. No wonder why he thought I was crazy. I probably am. Well I am crazy. Crazy in love. I giggled to myself a little bit.

"Hi. Uh…Mrs. Turner told me to be your partner." I said.

"Oh. Ok" he said. I bet he was disappointed. He probably wanted a pretty, popular girl to be his partner like Melina or Jessica. We stood there awkwardly for a minute. Then I decided to say something to break the silence. Just when I was about to open my mouth, Jared spoke.

"So…What do you want to do for the project?" he asked.

"Hmm…well I don't know. There is not much you can do for a project on Egyptians. A PowerPoint? Or maybe a video? I don't care it's your choice" I said.

"Well I was thinking we could do a skit. It could be really cool with mummies and stuff like that." He said.

"Or how about a video." I said. "I am not so great with live crowd."

"That sounds good! How about you be an Egyptian princess and I'll a pharaoh." He said.

Oh my god! This was perfect. What a good way to show a guy how good looking you are then dress as an Egyptian princess? I could not wait until we could show the video to the class!

We spent the rest of class making a script for our movie. It turns out Derrick is going to be in our movie to! How great is that?

I was having such a fun time with Jared. When the bell rang, I thought they made a mistake. It felt like I walked into this classroom ten minutes ago. Not forty minutes ago. Lunch was next period and I was starving. I was heading out of class quickly when suddenly I heard Jared's voice say my name. I thought I was dreaming. This is a big school and Jared has never spoke to me before. I skidded to a halt. Nevertheless, there it was again. My name coming from the most beautiful lips ever.

"Kaitlin" He said again.

I turned around trying to act all cool. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Jared said I am going to be in your video." He said. "He told me about the video. It should be awesome!" he exclaimed.

"yeah I know." I smiled. Derrick was talking to me! Oh my god! Derrick was actually talking to me!

"Okay bye then. I'll see you in English!" He said. Oh my god. I felt like I could not breathe. I felt like I could fly! He talked to me. He knew my name. He knew which class we had next together. That means that he had to have thought about me before! This was the happiest day of my life!

I was so giddy. "Bye." I said. I started to walk backwards. Bad mistake. There was a cord there. A cord! Well you can guess what happened next. One moment I was standing, the next moment my ass met the ground. I thought this was the best day of my life but it turns out to be my worst. My face when completely red. I was so humiliated!

The next thing I remember is Derrick running over and helping me up. "Oh my god." He said while reaching out his hand to me and helping me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Fricken cord." I said.

"Okay then. That's good." He said.

"To avoid me tripping over a cord again, I think I am going to leave." I said

Derrick laughed "Yeah, That might be a good idea." He laughed.

While I was walking out of the classroom I was thinking. I made Derrick laugh. Me, the dork, Kaitlin, made Derrick the jock and most popular guy in 7th grade laugh! I was so thrilled! Maybe I do have a chance at him after all. It was all I could do to not start dancing like a crazy person through the hallway on my way to the cafeteria.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

AUTHORS NOTE!

Did you like it? PLEASE review! I love reviews! Also check out my other stories I wrote. I will post a new chapter maybe in a couple weeks or so. Thanks!


End file.
